littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewelry One-Night Love
is the main theme song used for opening of Nectary Love Bang: Bejeweled Boyfriends game. The song is sung by Yuuta Takasugi under his pseudonym of adult game, Yutaka Sogabe. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Sora ni kagayaku ishi haeru Ikinari hōseki tochi ni ochiru Ara iyada! Ima dōsureba ī waga omo?! Tochi de yūga ni aruku on'nanoko Mā kanojo no mune ni butsukatta Chottomatte! Kimi wa ai no megami ka?! Hora ai ga nandearu ka wo miseshimashou Itarutokoro ni hōseki takusan arukara Īkagen'ni! Hazukashi garanaide te wo nigitte Ikemen sekushī na kareshi ni aimashō Karada atatakaku kanji ka? My girl! Sōdai na ai to yume wakuwaku Puratonikku na amazuppai kirakira Tsukiakari no shita kōshoku na yoru Kodō hayaku yurete Hōseki hitoban no koi ga shiteiru Tanoshī kisu no jikan (bakyu~n!) Rabuban Aisuru hōhō wo oshiete Kimi wa yumemiru hito no megami Hōseki wo te ni ireru wa itsudesuka? Ai ga suki ka? Furin ga suki ka? Honkidesu ka?! Dame da! Matte! Kimi no kokoro ni furetai! Nē! (Motto sukidesu ka?) YEAH!! Honki no kisu misete wakuwaku Majimena yume wo ageru kirakira Ki no shita miwaku no yozora Zenshin ai ga hibiki wataru Hōseki hitoban no koi ga shiteiru Romanchikku kisu no jikan (bakyu~n!) Rabuban Kimi ni ageru tsumori...amai suteki na daku Kimi to boku wa...kon'ya koi wo shite Rabuban! |-|Kanji= 空に 輝く石映える いきなり 宝石土地に落ちる あらいやだ! 今どうすればいい 我が主?! 土地で 優雅に歩く女の子 まあ 彼女の胸にぶつかった ちょっと待って! 君は愛の女神か?! ほら 愛が何であるかを見せしましょう いたるところに宝石たくさんあるから いい加減に! 恥ずかしがらないで手を握って イケメンセクシーな彼氏に会いましょう 体暖かく感じか? My girl! 壮大な愛と夢わくわく プラトニックな甘酸っぱいキラキラ 月明かりの下好色な夜 鼓動速く揺れて 宝石一晩の恋がしている 楽しいキスの時間 (ばきゅ〜ん!) ラブバン 愛する方法を教えて 君は夢見る人の女神 尋ねる宝石を手に入れるは何時ですか? 愛が好きか? 不倫が好きか? 本気ですか? だめだ! 待って! 君の心に触れたい! ねえ! （もっと好きですか?) YEAH!! 本気のキス見せてわくわく まじめな夢をあげるキラキラ 木の下魅惑の夜空 全身愛が響き渡る 宝石一晩の恋がしている ロマンチックキスの時間 (ばきゅ〜ん!) ラブバン 君にあげるつもり...甘い素敵な抱く 君と僕は...今夜恋をして ラブバン! |-|English= On the sky, the shining stones shines All of sudden, the jewels falls on the land Oh no! What shell I do now, my lord?! In the land, the girl walking gracefully Oh dear, I just bumped into her chest But, wait! Are you the goddess of love?! Here, let me show you what the love is Because there is a lot of jewels everywhere Come on! Don't be shy, and hold my hand Let's meet the good-looking sexy boyfriends Does your body feels warm? My girl! Magnificent love and dream are thrilled Platonic sweet and sour are sparkled The lustful night under the moonlight Heart-beating is swaying fast I'm in jewelry one-night love A time for enjoyable kiss (boom!), love bang! Teach me how to make love on you You're the muse of all the dreaming men Then ask, what time of date to get jewels? Do you like love? Do you like affair? Are you sure?! No! Wait! I wanna touch your heart! Hey! (Do you love more?) YEAH!! Show me the earnest kiss thrilled I'll give you the serious dream sparkled The alluring night sky under the tree full length love echoes away I'm in jewelry one-night love A time for romantic kiss (boom!), love bang! I gonna give you...the sweet lovely hug You and I...in love tonight Love bang! Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Nectary Love Bang Category:Main Theme Songs Category:Music